


Afterlife

by scrapbullet



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Drabble!War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers him when she boots up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

When she’s in idle mode, Quorra goes someplace strange.

She’s not sure where it is, really, though the software seems... obsolete. Incompatible. And yet, oddly incomplete. There is no lightning, no rain. Only a blank slate and colours too dull a shade to be of any significance.

But there is always another.

“Greetings, Program!”

He has a smile like sunshine, or what she imagines sunshine would be like. He is warm, rough like sandpaper but also soft, old code rumbling beneath the surface of his exposed circuits. He’s... fascinating.

Familiar.

She remembers him when she boots up. His name.

Ram.


End file.
